Loser Like Me
by justwannabeafangirl
Summary: The New Directions return to McKinley High to visit the Glee Club and Kurt and Blaine visit Dalton Academy. Basically stuff I wish happened in 6X01.


"Rachel?"

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand down the halls of McKinley High School when they saw a familiar short, brown-haired girl ahead of them. The girl turned around and slowly her eyes widened. "Kurt! Blaine!" she squealed, running down the hallway and throwing herself into their arms. The two boys laughed and wrapped her in a hug. "What are you guys doing here?" Rachel said.

"Well, we both have winter break right now, so we figured we'd come visit Lima for a while." Kurt said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "I thought you were busy with your TV show."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Rachel smirked. "The TV Network didn't end up liking the script; I guess my life just isn't interesting enough for them or something." She rolled her eyes. "But they still want me to be on their network, so they're writing something new for me. I figured I'd come back to Lima to visit while I'm off."

"Well that's good news, right?" Kurt replied.

"I guess," Rachel said with a nervous laugh.

Their conversation was interrupted by cheers coming from behind them. The three turned around nervously, expecting slushees to be thrown at their faces. Instead, the entire glee club was surrounding them in a huge group hug with huge smiles on their faces.

Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel smiled in relief and hugged everyone back. Then, the crowd suddenly dispersed to reveal Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schu!" Rachel screamed. The three engulfed him in a hug with grins splitting their faces. "You're still here!"

"Where else would I go?" Mr. Schuester replied with a laugh.

"Well, didn't you get an offer to coach Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel replied with a glare that clearly displayed her disapproval of the offer.

Mr. Schuester laughed. "Yes, you're right, I did. But Sam somehow found out about it and showed me that video that you guys made me right around graduation last year. It made me remember why I loved coaching you guys so much. So, of course, I rejected the offer and here I am!"

"Good for you, Mr. Schu!" Kurt replied with a laugh. He looked around and noticed everyone in the hallway staring at them. "Shall we continue this wonderful reunion in the choir room?"

All of the past and present members of the New Directions walked excitedly back into the choir room to continue preparing for sectionals. "Alright!" Mr. Schuester began. "I know it's super exciting that the graduates are back, but we really have to rehearse. Hey, guys, why don't we show Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel what we've got so far?" The current members got into their positions and Mr. Schuester got ready to begin. "One, and two, and three –"

"You weren't going to start the show without me, were you?" Mercedes said jokingly, walking into the choir room with Puck and Quinn right behind her.

"Yeah, Mr. Schu, that is so not cool," Brittany said, walking hand in hand with Santana, Mike running behind them to catch up.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I can't wait to see what these guys can do!" Artie rolled into the room, with Tina, who was pushing his wheelchair, and Sam, who was taking a selfie.

Everybody was smiling, but nobody was grinning as much as Mr. Schuester. He could not believe that, after all this time, everyone still found time to come back and visit the glee club that started it all. "Okay, everyone! We've got some more special guests, so that means we have to be ten times as good! Five, six, seven, eight!"

And with that, the New Directions burst into their rendition of "Let It Go" from Frozen. Mixed reactions immediately appeared on the graduates' faces – everything from complete happiness (Kurt and Blaine) to utter disgust (Santana, whose frown turned into a smile when she saw how much Brittany was enjoying the performance).

When the performance ended, the entire room burst into applause. "Wow!" Rachel exclaimed, her mouth open in surprise. "Mr. Schu, they're incredible!"

"Yeah, Mr. Schu, forget Sectionals and Regionals, you've got Nationals in the bag!" Sam exclaimed, and the new members squealed with excitement.

"C'mon Sam, don't let them get too overconfident! They still need something to look forward to," Blaine teased, and Mr. Schuester nodded in agreement.

When rehearsal was over for the day, Kurt was about to exit the room when someone tugged his hand. He was expecting it to be Rachel, so he turned around with a bright smile, ready to discuss the newest additions to each other's music libraries, but he was pleasantly surprised to find Blaine's face there instead. "Ready to go, Kurt?"

"Sure…but where are we going?"

"You'll see," Blaine teased, and Kurt sighed, because this happened every time Blaine planned a surprise for him, which was quite often.

Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him to his car; Kurt's was still in New York. After a lengthy drive filled with favorite tunes and fun memories of McKinley, they arrived at…Dalton Academy? "Blaine…what are we doing here? You've already proposed to me. You're not proposing again, are you? Because that is just too much perfection for me to handle!"

Blaine giggled happily. "No, I'm not proposing again. I just wanted to show you something." He led Kurt by the hand until they reached the Warbler rehearsal room, where the Warblers were going through one of their numbers for Sectionals. The song was "Lips Are Movin" by Meghan Trainor, a song on the radio that Kurt thought wasn't too annoying and actually kind of liked.

Eventually one of the Warblers noticed them and they ended up in yet another huge group hug.

After escaping the hug, Blaine and Kurt quietly left the still continuing rehearsal so they could continue their conversation outside. "Blaine, I love Dalton, but why did we come here?"

"I figured since we're back in Ohio anyway, we might as well visit this old place after we visit McKinley." Blaine smiled nostalgically. "And it's nice to see how far we've come over the past few years! Look at where we started compared to where we are now! I'm so proud of us and what we've accomplished!" Blaine said with a huge smile at Kurt.

"I'm very proud of us, too. We've both changed so much, and we still have that constant connection between us. But why are we here?"

"I just want to relive every moment as much as I can to make sure I never forget it."

"Well here's a moment you can relieve and never forget. Do you remember that day in that secret room that only we knew about…?"

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are; I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week; that was a moment for me about you. You move me Kurt," Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a kiss, in the exact same spot when they had their first kiss.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling. "That's the one."

"Kurt, that is a moment I will never, ever forget."


End file.
